Before I met you
by Sakura Angel1
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are best buddies, friends, pals and however you wanna call it. Tomoyo recently moved to England to study for a year, where she met again good old Eriol. The story takes place in Japan and England. *CHAPTER 2* The reincarnation is back!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: I must be totally out of my mind or I must be getting sick… whatever the case is, this is my 10th posted fic! Hey, that's a record for me! I hope I get reviews for all you lovely ppl out there. Anyway I must WARN you… I haven't edit this fics, it has a lot of grammar horrors and mistakes so please read at your own risk. But if you wanna read just for fun, then I'm sure you will!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother to say that I don't own them! You are all smart, you know that I don't!!**

****

**Before I met you.**

By: ~Sakura Angel ~

**Chapter 1: Always keep your promises.**

_~Happiness is to have someone... ~  _

_"Will you write?"_

_"Of course I will... I promise."_

It had been almost a week since that promise was made. And it had been kept...

The young Sakura Kinomoto opened the envelope the moment she arrived to her bedroom and slid out the letter that was made in a purple stationary with different ornaments.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_This is my first week in England, sorry I couldn't write to you any sooner but with the moving and unpacking I didn't had much time left._

_How are you? How are things in Japan? I hope they are great as always. _

_England is a wonderful country. I haven't got the chance of seeing all of it, but what I have seen has left me breathless. It's very rainy and foggy around this time of the year, but I love it that way._

_I have moved into an apartment building located in London. It's not that big but it's very comfortable and it's also very near to the school that I would be attending to. That way I won't have to take a bus to school._

_This week I have unpacked all my belongings and I bought new furniture with the help of my mother's friends that are helping me here. _

_I'll be starting classes this Monday and I'm very nervous. Although Ms. Lockhart (My mother's friend) insists that my English is very good, I know that my Japanese accent won't help too much in school! I can only hope I do well... When do you start school?_

_Well, I have to go now. I still have to finish doing some unpacking and this afternoon I'm going to buy the school uniform._

_Write back to me soon._

_Love, _

_Tomoyo._

_PS: Say hi to all the guys there! Special regards to Li-kun! ^__~

Sakura let out a sad sigh as she folded the letter and placed it back on the envelope. 

A week ago, Tomoyo had left to England as an exchange student for a year. A long year, Sakura thought to herself as she put away the letter in the first drawer of her desk.

How can she actually survive a whole year without seeing her best friend in the world? Of course that Tomoyo had promise to write every week and come to visit in Christmas, but it just wasn't the same.

Not to have her around to tape her all the time and make those lovely costumes. It was going to be strange and Sakura knew that.

That was probably the reason why she looked for comfort in another close friend of hers. She smiled as she remembered that he had always been there for her when she needed help or just a friend.

Who ever thought that Li Syaoran will be such a comfort in a time like that? Not her exactly, at least she wouldn't think that a year ago.

He had return from Hong Kong to finish his studies in Japan, since he had also make a whole bunch of friend that he ever dreamt of having in his home. Although he seemed a little different in his personality (He smiles more often), his nice looks had remained.

His eyes were still the same old amber with this tiny hint of red in them. His auburn hair was as messy and long as ever, it seem that he haven't got the care enough to cut it, but Sakura often tells him that he looks nice with long hair. 

Sakura, herself, had also grow up. She had turned into a full 17 year old girl, precious emerald eyes, shoulder length honey-brown hair and a slim figure with every curve on it's place. Although Syaoran used to tease her telling her that she was as flat as a board. 

She smiled again as she remembered that the last time he had told her that, he had ended up falling off the stairs of his apartment building and breaking an arm. Well, at least he stopped teasing her... for a while.

They both have become very good friends since he came back, but probably not as close as they were that week that Tomoyo had been away. It was like he was trying to fill in for her place and he had manage to do so very well. Not that he will make costumes for her and tape her around but... he and manage to keep her mind off the hole that was left in life.

Sakura got up from her bed and walked over to her desk. She had to answer the letter right away and tell her about the week she had had. But before she could even write the first word, a familiar knock on her window made her stop.

"It's open!" She cried and started her writing.

The window opened but no one came in. Instead, a voice answered her.

"Well I wouldn't mind a little help since I have a cast on my arm!!"

Sakura giggled and walked over to the window, where she found Li Syaoran hanging on the branch of a tree trying to reach the window.

"Well you could be a little civilize and use to door, can you?"

"I'm already here! And besides, your _lovely_ brother is downstairs..." He said rolling his eyes as he mentioned Touya.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"I saw his car downstairs, so are you gonna help me or not?"

"Hmmm..." She said acting like she was thinking hard. "I don't think I should. I mean, what if my brother comes in and find a boy inside my room? Actually I don't think I should since you called me flat chested!"

"Hey... I already said I was sorry about that! I even broke my arm for that!"

Sakura giggled at his desperate look, so she just help him reach the window and enter the room.

"Thank you..." Syaoran said bending over trying to catch his breath.

"Anytime." She said as she sat back down on her chair next to her desk. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to check out my girlfriend." 

Sakura glared him. "Excuse me?"

"I came to see my girlfriend." He repeated winking at her.

"In your dreams, pal!" Sakura exclaimed laughing.

"Well, every guy in school thinks I'm your boyfriend so I was thinking that maybe we should give them something to talk about."

"Every guy and every girl I'm certain! The only ones who know that's not true are Yamasaki, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko!"

"Maybe it's because we hang around a lot."

"A lot?? A lot is way too little for our hanging out! And besides, you're shooing away any guy that wants to go out with me."

"Tomoyo told me to take good care of you." He shot back laying down on her bed, next to her teddy bears.

"By what? By threaten to death all the guys in school?" Sakura asked turning to see him.

He was obviously not paying much attention to her since he was playing with her teddy bears.

"Hey, is this one new? I kinda of like it..." Syaoran commented when he took a gray teddy bear that he had given to her before he left Japan when he was 12 years old.

"Baka! You gave me that one!" 

"I know..." He said smiling.

"You are such a kid sometimes..." Sakura murmured turning her attention back to the letter.

"Why, Sakura... you hurt me deep in my heart! How can you think so little of me?" He asked acting hurt and holding his chest.

Sakura only eyed him and continued writing her letter.

"What are you doing?" He asked when she didn't answer him.

"Writing a letter." Sakura said not stopping.

"To who?"

"Tomoyo."

"She wrote to you too?"

"Of course she did! And stop talking you're distracting me."

"Fine." But before five minutes have passed her interrupted her thoughts again. "Can I write that letter with you?"

"What?"

"It's just that I forgot to answer back so now that you are writing we can send one from both of us."

Sakura sighed. "Ok, come over."

Syaoran smiled as he walked over to the desk and sat next to her in the same chair. They could barely fit in there.

"Dear Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura read out loud. "Thank you for writing to me. Right now I'm with Syaoran... Syaoran, say hi!"

Syaoran them proceeded to take the pen away from her and write to her. "Hi, Tomoyo!"

"Hey... since when are you calling her by her name?"

"She told me to call her by her name before she left."

"Yeah, well... anyways!"

As she continued writing the letter, Syaoran took away from her the pen and wrote every now and then. Of course that this generated a little fight for the pen that had ended up when Sakura fell from the chair and hit her bottom hard.

Once they were done they left the house (through the window) and walked over to the nearest letter box and sended the letter.

"So, wanna go get an ice cream or something?" Syaoran asked as they walked back to the park.

"Sure." Sakura answered smiling at him.

She definetly like they way she and Syaoran had their friendship going. In such a little time he had turned into his best friend and she knew that he will remain that way for a long time.

*          *          *

England was indeed a lovely country. It was cold, foggy and rainy during November, but then again that was just the perfect combination for Tomoyo Daidouji.

That day she was walking toward her new apartment after a long day shopping for her new books, notebook and school instruments.

The next day she was going to start her classes in the new school in England and she was already nervous about meeting the new people.

It was going to be hard, she was aware of that, but that was risk that she decided to take when she offered herself to be an exchange student for a year in that country.

As she entered the building, they rain started to fall outside. She was glad that she made safe and dry to her new home.

She stopped for a while in front of her letter box and took out the few letters she had received. Most of them from her friends in Japan.

She climbed up the stairs to the second floor, entered her apartment and left all her things on the couch to read the first letter.

_Dear Tomoyo-chan,_

_Thank you for writing to me, right now I'm with Syaoran-kun... say hi, Syaoran-kun! **Hi, Tomoyo! **It's good to have news from you and it's good to hear that you like England!_

_Japan has been the same as it always had been. **Only a little depressing since you are gone. **Yeah, that's true... Anyway! Everyone has been great. School starts next week and we already have to do our summer homework. *Whines* I don't wanna start school! **There, there, Sakura... it's gonna be alright... Ano, as you can see Sakura is still the same little girl you left. **Mou! Like it has been so long since she left. **Whatever... **Oh, well... not everyone is great. Syaoran-kun broke his arm last Wednesday and now he's wearing a cast. **Guess who's fault was it? *Eyes Sakura* **Hey, I didn't do anything to you! **Well, you practically push me off the stairs! **You call me flat-chested! _**_Aren't ya? _**_Baka! __*Pouts* **Aww... you know I'm** **kidding. *Hurt puppy eyes* **Yeah right... anyway, we have been pretty much fine. Missing you lots of course and we hope that you have great start in school! You are very lovely person so I'm sure you won't have trouble getting a lot of friends! **As long as you don't forget the friends you have here...**_

**_I hope you answer us back soon and... about what you wrote to me... it's not funny! _**

_Hoe? What did you guys talk about? **Nothing! See you soon and good luck in school!**_

Love and kisses from 

_Sakura and **Syaoran.**_

****

Tomoyo laughed as she read again the last part Syaoran wrote. She remembered writing to him something about he and Sakura making a nice couple. She spend almost her last two weeks in Japan making those two get together for good, but she had only succeeded in making them closer than ever. She knew that they loved each other, but neither of them seemed to figure it out yet. 

Only time could decided that and she hoped that time would hurry up and make them realize the feelings that they had for each other.

But then again, love was a complicated matter to everyone. It had also been complicated for her, but nowadays that special person she used to have in her heart had left for good. At least that's what she hoped.

Tomoyo carefully folded the letter and slid it back to it's envelope. She should start organizing her books and notebooks and then she could finish reading her other letters.

*          *         *

**A/N: **Ok, that's all for chap 1. So what did you think?' I hope you like it, but you know I can't read minds so leave your reviews. It's not too much work, right??

Ok, so for next chapter it's their first day in school both for Sakura and Tomoyo. What will happen? New people to meet? New friends to make? Don't miss it, there's a special… and 'evil' guest!****


	2. Old Friends are hard to Forget.

**A/N: **Long time I didn't update. Well, here it is, 2nd chapter. People I beg you, I pray on my knees! Please review the fic, come on it won't take less than a minute to tell me if you like it or not. Pretty please?? *Hurt puppy eyes*

*          *          *

**Chapter 2: Old friends are hard to forget.**

_~... you can give your love to... ~_

Monday was not Tomoyo's favorite day. It only meant that she'll have to start classes again after a whole weekend of resting. But that Monday was different. It was special.

She was finally going to start in her new school in England.

The reflection in the mirror made her confirmed that she looked nice. The uniform consisted in a dark gray skirt, with a white shirt and a black coat over it. She wore black knee-high stockings and her hair was on the loose. 

"Well, here we go..." She murmured as she gathered up her things and left her apartment.

School wasn't that far away from her place, she could easily walk over there and take about 10 minutes. She had previously visited the place and found her breath taken away at the sight of the huge building that her new school was. At least she was now prepare for it.

On the way, she found several number of students wearing her same uniform, some of them older and other younger. For a moment she wondered what kind of people would study with her. Would they like her? Would they hate her? She had no idea, but she could only hope that she would make new friends there.

Once Tomoyo arrived to school, she directly went to the principal's office. She was talking with the gray haired women when the school bell rang.

"Well, Ms. Daidouji, time to take you to your class room."

Tomoyo nodded and then followed Mrs. White to the third floor. Their footsteps echoed along the hallway and finally came to a stop in front of a door.

The principal went in a informed to the class and the teacher that an exchange student will be sharing classes with the for them next school curse.

Tomoyo could hear from the hallway many murmurs and finally the principal called her.

"You may come in."

She took a deep breath and went inside the classroom. The place was filled with many different faces, most of them with curious looks as they examinated the new student. On the back, she could hear some wolves whistles and whispers that made her feel uncomfortable.

But she had to show that she wasn't afraid.

"This is Tomoyo Daidouji." Mrs. White said. "She comes from Tokyo, Japan, and I hope you will all be nice to her. Well, I leave it to you Professor Addams." 

"Yes, Mrs. White." The man with dark brown hair said politely. He had a gentle face and seemed to be a very nice person. "Well, Tomoyo... would you care to say something about yourself?"

"Uh, sure!" She agreed not having a single clue of what she might say. "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo and I'm very please to meet you all." She said nervously bowing politely.

"Wow, your English is very good."

"I learned English before I came to England."

"That's great." Professor Addams commented. "Ok, so... let's see where can we place you..." He murmured looking for an empty seat in the classroom. "Ah, there's an empty seat in front of Collins. Collins, can you please raise your hand?"

A young man, around the age of 17, with sandy blond hair and green eyes raised his hand from the middle of the classroom.

Tomoyo immediately spotted the seat and walked over to it.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Cliff Collins." The young man said once Tomoyo was seated in front of him.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, it's my pleasure." She said smiling while he shake her hand.

"So you're from Japan, huh?"

"Ok, I'll continued with the attendance..." Professor Addams said. 

"Yeah."

"It must be a very nice country."

"It is, but England is just fascinating."

"Collins..."

"Here!" He said raising his hand. "I'm glad you like it. London is a nice city. Are you here all by yourself?"

"Yes, my mother stayed back in Japan."

"What about your father?"

"Cuvier?"

"Here!" A girl student answered.

Tomoyo paused for a moment. It had been long since somebody asked about her father. "He lives in Italy. My parents got divorce when I was a little girl."

"Oh, sorry I didn't knew about that."

"No, it's ok!"

"Daidouji?"

"Here!" Tomoyo answered.

"I know what it feels like..." Cliff commented.

"To what?"

"Not to have a father. My father passed away two years ago."

"Dickens?"

"Here!" A young man with a scar answered.

"Sorry."

"Nah, forget about it! Well, let's talk about something cheerful, huh?"

"Sure."

"Do you know any people in this school?" Cliff asked while he pulled away from his eyes a lock of his hair. It was then when Tomoyo noticed that he had a ponytail tied up behind his head.

"Finnigan."

"Here!"

"No, I just came to England a week ago so I haven't got much time to go out and meet people."

"Hiiragizawa?"

"That's a shame. But don't worry, I'll introduce some people to you."

"Thanks."

"... here."

"I'm pretty sure that you'll get adapted to this school soon, you are a very friendly person."

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you! I hope you are right." Then a small piece of paper folded hitted her elbow.

She looked over at the note, unfolded it carefully and read it.

_'It's nice seeing you again after all these years, Daidouji-san.'_

Tomoyo gasped as she read the note again. It was written in perfect Japanese.

"What is it?" Cliff asked when Tomoyo turned around to look for the person who sended her the note.

Her eyes suddenly widened when she spotted, two rows away from her, a young man with piercing deep blue eyes, long black hair, glasses and an evil yet so mysterious grin that only one person could held.

It was Eriol Hiiragizawa.

*          *          *

"Stop moving so much! You're making my work of art be a complete mess!!" Sakura cried angrily as she continued walking down the street with a marker on her hand and an arm on her other hand.

Syaoran, who was the owner of the arm she was grabbing, turned to her with an eyebrow raise. "Work of art? Yeah, right!" He said jokingly while Sakura only glared at him. "And... I'm walking here! How am I suppose _not_ to move?!" He demanded as they continued to make their way toward school.

"I don't know... you tell me, you're the one walking."

Syaoran sighed in exasperation. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." She answered smiling brightly as she continued her 'work of art'.

Syaoran only rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject. "So what are you doing anyways?" He asked eying suspiciously the strange drawing that Sakura was making on the cast on his left arm.

"No peeking." She murmured covering the drawing with her free hand.

"I'm gonna see it later, let me look."

"Come on, Syaoran! Don't be such a baby and let me finish."

"Hey, where's my 'kun'?" He asked raising an eyebrow and looking offended just like she had forgotten his birthday or something. (A/N: It's on July 13th. My dad's B-day is on that day and mine is on July 12th! He, he... we're both cancer! ^_^)

"I'm too much in a hurry to be saying kuns every time I say your name." She answered not loosing her concentration on her drawing.

Syaoran smiled to himself. "Whatever, just don't concentrate too much or you'll end up breaking that important thing that's stuck up in your head and that we often call _brain_." He said, sweetly petting her head.

"Mou!!" She cried sticking her tongue out to him, while Syaoran chuckled. " For that comment I will have to put poison next time on your lunch!"

"You made lunch for me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't I always?" 

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sakura sighed. "Ano, it's all set!"

"Let me see!!" Syaoran cried as he examinated Sakura's handy work on his cast. It was a cherry blossom with falling petals and a small dedication. "This will remind you to think twice before making any comments about my you-know-what. Thanks for breaking your arm for me anyway. Love, Sakura." He read smiling. "Aww... ain't that sweet?"

Sakura shot a death glare at him. She knew that he was making fun of her again. "You keep making fun of me and I'm gonna have to break your other arm."

Syaoran's smile completely fade away. "No, thanks! I'm very fine with one arm broken." He immediately said eying once again the dedication. "Thanks, I really like it."

Sakura knew that this time he was serious, so she just smiled and answered while putting away her maker into her backpack. "Anytime."

"Ano... but isn't this a little too... pink?" 

Sakura turned to see the his cast and indeed it was made with every shade of pink possible. "Yeah, I guess. But that way you can immediately recognize it when you see it."

"Yeah, yeah.. but... won't that make me a little too... girly?"

Sakura smiled evilly. "Well, I truly don't see why are you whining? After all, you _are_ girly and... well... that will help you attract more easily any cute guy you wanna catch..."

Syaoran only glared at her. Oh, but if looks could kill... Sakura would have drop dead ages ago. "Ha, ha, ha... very funny." He said mockingly.

"Seriously Syaoran! How do I know you are not... you know? From the other side?"

"What?!" He asked embarrassed.

"You know... girly-girly, playing for the other team, ga--?"

"Are you questioning my sexuality or is it just me?" He asked, matter of fact, before she could finish talking.

"Well, now that you put it that way..."

"Sakura, I may not go out with girls or anything. But I do know that I like girls."

"How? Is there any special one you like?" She asked once they were at the gates of the school.

It was the first day of school and as expected. They place was crowed with students making their way inside on the Tomoeda High School.

Syaoran paused for a moment. A special one? "Well...." He started, thinking hard.

"Li-kun!! Sakura-chan!!" A familiar voice called from a few paces in front of them.

Both Sakura and Syaoran lifted up their gazes and met up with the familiar group. Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Yamasaki, all together sitting on a bench near them.

"Hey!!" Sakura called waving her hand in the air. "Come on, but... you still owe me that talk!" She hissed at him and went to say hi to their friends.

Syaoran only sighed, he only hoped that at the end of the day Sakura could forget about the whole subject.

*          *          *

It was definitely a Deja Vu, Tomoyo thought to herself. A strange feeling of Deja Vu, being there standing in front of no other less than Eriol Hiiragizawa.

It had been so long since she had last saw him that she had almost forgotten how he looked like. And however he used to looked like, it was nothing compared to what she had in front of her.

Eriol had change his total 'I'm-a-so-innocent-kid' look to a 'I'm-a-so-innocent-young-man' look. He was much taller than he used to be, his features were more sharp, but youth still remained hidden on his face. His eyes, on the contrary, were still filled with mysteries, knowledge and of course what would they be without a hint of evil in them? His hair was a bit more longer than he used to have it and it fell into his face making more mysterious than he already was. The only thing that had remained the same were his trusty glasses. That somehow manage to make him look like anything but the prankster he really was.

"Are you done checking me out?" He asked with that evil smile plastered on his face.

Tomoyo blushed in embarrassment when she realized that she had been staring at him for a long while, from head to toes. "It really had been such a long time, Hiiragizawa." She said still shyly after getting busted. _'Busted? Hmph! Like I was really checking him out!' _"But it's nice to see a familiar face in such a big city."

"I should say the same. I really wasn't expecting to find you here in England, what had brought you here?"

"I came here as an exchange student for the year." She answered.

"I assumed. What actually surprises me is that I'm actually seeing at Tomoyo Daidouji without our dearest Sakura Kinomoto by her side..." Tomoyo sighed as she remembered the last letter from Sakura. "So how is she?"

"Better than I am, I can assure you."

"Why you say that?"

"Let's say that I feel like a _real_ fish out of water here in London."

Eriol chuckled at her remark. "You haven't been out much, haven't you?"

"Not really. I haven't got the time with all the moving and unpacking and school... I'm all worn out you could say."

"But still you manage to look as beautiful as ever." He commented smiling politely as always.

Tomoyo glared at him for a moment. "Are you flirting with me, Hiiragizawa?"

"Why, Daidouji-san... what kind of person do you think I am? Me flirting with a girl that I haven't seen in almost six years? Do you think that little of me?"

"Well... you _have_ tried to kill me with a piano that move by its own free will, not to mention control Syaoran-kun with invisible threads and trying to kill Sakura-chan with a giant crazy teddy bear. So basically..." She finished taking a deep breath. "I can expect anything coming from you."

Eriol remained expressionless for a moment. "You are a really smart girl, you know that?"

"Thank you." Tomoyo said smiling.

"So, anyway, how long have you been here?"

Tomoyo smiled to herself when she noticed that now they were having a real conversation.

"A week. Umm, I'm kinda hungry so would you mind showing me the way toward the cafeteria?" 

"It's no problem at all, Daidouji-san." Eriol answered politely offering his arm to her.

Tomoyo laughed as she accepted his arm and let her guide her to the cafeteria. Now, she knew that she had found another friend in England.

*          *          *

Sakura ran as fast as her legs could take her toward the meeting place where she would find Syaoran, waiting patiently like a hungry lion for it's food. 

When he finally came into sight, she saw his eyes light up in pure happiness. Of course she knew it was not for seeing her, but for seeing his lunch coming toward him.

"What kind of un-human person are you to have me waiting for my lunch for almost..." Syaoran paused to check on his watch. "For almost two minutes?"

"Hoe, when you're hungry you are hungry!" She exclaimed handing him hi lunch, which he took very carefully like he was gonna break it. "Sorry I took long, sensei made me stay for a little longer since I kinda feel asleep during his class."

"Kinda?" Syaoran asked raising an eyebrow as they walked to find a nice spot where to sit.

"Ok, maybe completely. But that doesn't give him the right to put me the double of the assignments the whole class had, right? Right?"

"Yeah, of course..." Syaoran answered not really paying attention to her. His attention was focused on his lunch.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Please, Syaoran-kun, eat! Eat!"

"Hey, I'm not that desperate."

"Oh, really?" She asked with sarcasm.

Syaoran glared at her for a moment and then continued looking for a place to sit. "Look, let's sit there."

Sakura turned to where he was pointing and immediately agreed when she saw the nice spot by the fountain.

"Umm... you know what's really annoying?" Syaoran asked.

"What?" 

"All those girls looking at me like that..." He whispered into her ear once they were seated.

"What girls?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"The group to you far left." Answered pretending they were talking about something else.

Sakura giggled when she spotted the girls staring at Syaoran and whispering stuff about her. "Well, I don't blame them. You are too cute!"

Syaoran blushed while he sweatdropped. "Yeah, well it's getting on my nerves."

"Come on, Syaoran-kun. Put yourself in their feet for a moment. For example, if I was them and I saw the boy I like with some girl I would also be staring at him and talking about her with my friends."

"Whatever." Syaoran said taking a bite at his lunch with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"And that reminds me about our little conversation about that girl of your..." She commented wriggling her eyebrows.

"Well, there isn't much to talk about that."

"What do you mean?"

"There isn't any girl."

"Give me a break, there must be any girl that has caught your attention."

"Not really..."

"Any one??"

"Nope..."

"You are hopeless..."

"I am patient." He corrected.

"What?"

"You see... I just don't go looking for girls, I just let them pop out."

Sakura stopped eating and stared at him blankly. "What kind of male friend do I have?"

"Uh, the Chinese cancer kind." He answered and continued eating. "This is really good, you know?"

"Ok, how about boys? Any one you like?"

Syaoran glared at her again. "Are you gonna drop it with that already or what?"

"Well, if there isn't _any_ girl there must be at least a boy—"

"There isn't any boy!!" He cried, rudely interrupting her.

"Ok, ok... I get your point." She said taking a bite of her lunch and thinking for a moment. "Are you sure the isn't any girl you like a tiny bit?"

"What's your obsession with hooking me up with somebody?" He cried losing his patience.

"Well, you are my friend and I care a lot about you."

"Ok, I'm your friend too and I care about you too. Now tell me, how come you don't have a boyfriend either?"

Sakura choked on her food for a moment and drank some water to let it go down. She really wasn't expecting that one coming. "I'm a totally different story."

"Different how?" Syaoran inquired.

"Well... I'm a... independent woman."

"Suuuure..." He said sarcastically.

"And it's not like I can catch a guy when you are hanging around me every three seconds! They get intimidated, you know?"

"I gotta watch my girl after all..."

"So there is a girl!!"

Syaoran only laughed and continued eating his lunch. After a while Sakura came back with the subject again.

"How about Rei Kinosomi? I think she's nice..."

Syaoran groaned. This was going to be a long break...

*          *          *

Dear, Sakura-chan! 

_It's good to have news from Japan. You have no idea who much I miss you guys and my mom. And I was gonna ask you... if you have some time, can you go and check on her? You know she loves you like a daughter and maybe you can brighten her up a little. Last time I talked to her she was pretty sad._

_Anyway, I started school a week ago. It's a huge place, you wouldn't believe it, and it's very nice! Along with the people, the first day I met this guy named Cliff. He sits behind me and we became very good friends._

_Also... you wouldn't believe who I found here! Eriol Hiiragizawa. He happens to study with me in the same school and we share some classes together._

_He's been really nice to me and has showed me around. Tomorrow he invite me to have tea at his house, he said that Nakuru, Spinel and Misuki-sensei would be glad to have company from Japan. I wonder if he's still with her?_

_Anyway, I'm really sorry about Syaoran-kun's arm, but if he called you a flat-chested..._

_Oh! And about what I wrote in his last letter... he, he, he... I'll tell you later!_

_Say hi to everyone on my behalves!_

_Love, _

_Tomoyo-chan._

_PS: How was your first day in school?_

Tomoyo looked over once again at the piece of paper in her hand that she had just written. Definitely that was a way to describe the week that she have had in England.

She settled down her pen and leaned back on the chair of her desk that was located in front of the window of her new apartment.

She was tired, that had been a long day and she was ready to drop dead at the first bed she saw, but just when that thought came over to her mind her phone started ringing.

Letting out a groan, she stood up, walked over to her phone and picked up.

"Moshi moshi?" She asked yawning loudly.

_"You know, if you answer your phone that way all the time people are going to start thinking you are weird."_ Replied the other voice on the phone.

Tomoyo didn't even had to ask to know who it was. "Oh, really? Then maybe you can tell me how to answer a phone here."

_"It's simple." _Eriol said smiling_. "You just answer like 'Daidouji's residence, how may I help you?'"_

"That sounds too formal." She commented while flopping down in her bed.

_"Then a simple 'Hello' might just do the trick."_

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, how did you got my number?" She asked curiously.

_"Daidouji, I_ am _Clow Reed reeincarnation after all, right?"_

"Oh, yes 'oh-dear-powerfull Clow'." She answered mockingly. "I suppose that answers my question..."

Eriol chuckled at her remark. _"You might say. Anyway, I was just calling to tell you that Nakuru here..."_ He said while eying the hyper guardian that was jumping up and down nest to him. _"... asked me to invite you over for lunch tomorrow."_

"Really? Thank you, that's very sweet of her. I'd love to go."

_"Thank you. Ok, Nakuru, she said yes now can you please go?"_ He asked in a pleading tone. 

Tomoyo heard some muffles in the background that sounded like: 'SUGOIII... SUPPI-CHAN GUESS WHO'S COMING???!!!' and then a loud thud. "What happened?" She asked curiously.

_"Ehh... nothing much. It's just that I am surrounded by total mental ill beings."_ He answered after a pause_. "Thank you for coming, when I told Nakuru that you were here in England she hasn't stop bothering me about it."_

"It's ok! I really love to go. I still haven't seen your house here, besides you were the one that told me that I had to go out more often."

_"Of course you have too and..."_ But before he could say another word, another loud crash was heard. _"Oh, no..."_

"What was that?" 

_"My guess, Nakuru trying to kill Spinel... or vice versa. I better go check if the broke anything with value. See you tomorrow._"

"All right! Bye."

_"Bye."_ And with that he hung up the phone.

Tomoyo placed down her phone to the receiver and reached out the lamp of her nightstand to turned it off.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

*          *          *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And as always review! Next chapter is gonna take some time, I warn you already! So be a little patient, arigato! ^_^


	3. New Friends are Easy to Make

**Chapter 3: New friends are easy to make.**

_~... And I am happy for having you... ~_

Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the school doors and found Eriol still waiting for her at the gates. She had stayed behind for a couple of minutes in music class because the teacher wanted her to try out some songs.

For a moment she thought that Eriol had gone tired of waiting for her and left, but when she finally reached the exit he was still there.

Eriol was seated next to the gates, supporting his weight on his back. He was passing his hands through a notebook, a musical notebook it seemed. His brows were furrowed and he looked like he was very concentrated on what he was reading.

Tomoyo smiled for a moment as she saw a group of girls pass by him giggling and staring at him. 

_*So, Hiiragizawa is one of the hotties of school?* _She thought smiling while he completely ignored the girls.

"If I didn't know you better I'll think that you have a crush on that guy..:" A voice from behind her said.

Tomoyo immediately snapped out of it and turned her face to see Cliff standing behind her with a huge grin on his face. "Me? A crush on Hiiragizawa? You gotta be kidding me…"

"Maybe, maybe not. But you already know his name…"

"Why wouldn't I know his name? He used to study in Japan with me when I was in fifth grade." She answered turning to see Eriol again, who was still waiting for her.

"Really? What are the odds to find him here, huh?"

"Yeah, I said to myself the same thing." She commented while another group of girls passed by Eriol staring at him. "He seems to be very popular around here…"

"I thought you would have notice by now."

"What?"

Cliff approached her. "Look at him, he's one of those mysterious type of guys and girls dig that a lot. If I'm not wrong I'll say that a 70% of the girls in this school have a crush on him."

"You sound kinda upset when you say that…" Tomoyo commented while she took off her black jacket.

"Why wouldn't I be? Two girls have dumped me because of him, now that sucks!" He said while making a mocking face.

She giggled. "Look at it from this side, maybe he can teach you a thing or two."

"Nah, I rather be my own self. And as long as you belong to that 30% I'm happy."

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Cliff?"

He wriggled his eyebrows and smiled. "What if I am?"

Tomoyo had to laugh. "Sure… see you around." She said waving her hand at him.

"Wait, want me to walk you home?"

"I'm not going home right now."

"Where are you going?"

"To Hiiragizawa's place."

"What??!" He asked with eyes wide. "And you said you belonged to the 30%!!"

"Hey, that doesn't mean anything! We're friends and besides… he invited me."

"HE invited YOU??"

"Yeah, what's so surprising about that?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm… let me put it this way." He said thoughtfully. "That guy that you see there sitting has never gone out on a date with any girl from this school or any school. Some people even believe he's married or something, and now all of the sudden he asks you out?"

Tomoyo turned to see Eriol once again. "Maybe he is married…" She commented as she remembered certain red haired teacher.

"Huh?" Cliff asked confused.

"Never mind. See you tomorrow, bye!" She said happily and left him there with a very confused face.

The moment she started walking toward Eriol, he closed his notebook and got up from his place.

"Sorry I took long." She said when she was by his side.

"It's ok. What took you so long anyway?" He asked politely as always.

"Music class."

"I should have suspected it. But… I think it was something else…" He said turning to see Cliff, who was passing by at the moment.

Tomoyo blushed in embarrassment. "I was only saying goodbye."

"Only that?" He asked raising an eyebrow. 

"You were listening to my private conversation weren't you?" She asked glaring at him.

Eriol's eyes widened. "You surprise me, Daidouji! I may have powers to do that, but I always respect private conversations…" He said looking hurt while they started walking out of the gates and to the street.

"Those that means that you don't know anything about 70% or 30%?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not blind to notice the girls in school…" 

"So it doesn't bother you to be one of the hotties?"

"Should it?"

"I dunno, I was asking you."

"To tell you the truth… I really don't pay attention to it."

Tomoyo stared at him for a while. "You really are something, Hiiragizawa."

Eriol smiled and turned to her. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, most of the guys in school would like to be in your shoes for once and… you just don't even care."

"Let's say I'm a very special boy." He said while passing a hand through his long black jet hair.

"A boy? Face it Hiiragizawa… you are ages old!"

Eriol put on a disgusted look. "Hey! The fact that I'm a reincarnated person doesn't mean that I'm as old as Clow! Look at me, I'm only 18 years old."

"And you mentally are…?"

"345 years old."

"Now that's old!" She said as they crossed the street.

"I'll be 346 next summer." He said smiling. "But you know what makes me feel older?"

"What?"

"You calling me 'Hiiragizawa'."

"Well, tell you what. I'll stop calling you by your last name if you call me Tomoyo."

Eriol rolled the proposition on his mind for a while. "Well, you got yourself a deal, Tomoyo."

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home…" He said stopping in front of the gates of mansion.

Tomoyo lifted up her gaze to take full view of the Hiiragizawa's residence. It look almost exactly like the mansion he used to have in Japan, only that this one was bigger.

"You do have quite a taste for big-old-creepy mansions, don't you?" She asked curiously.

Eriol laughed. "It keeps curious people away." He said as he opened the gates for her and they stepped into the garden.

The moment Tomoyo entered, she felt a strange aura around her. Although she didn't had any magical power at all, everything seemed to be very peaceful around her. Comforting.

"Are you coming?" He asked when he saw Tomoyo still standing by the gate.

"Yeah!" She said snapping out of her thoughts and started walking, but before she could take another step inside a dark shadow suddenly glomp her.

"TOMOYO-CHAAAAANNNNN!!!!" Screamed a very _VERY_ genki girl while she ran up to her guest and squeezed her life out of her body.

"It's nice to see you too, Akizuki-san…" Tomoyo said almost breathless.

"Look at you, you look so kawaii!! You've grown up so much since I last saw you! And you still have your long hair! And your eyes and it looks like you fill in every curve of a woman's body!!"

"Nakuru, if you keep that up she may never come back you know?" Eriol commented with a smirk while Tomoyo blushed deep crimson.

"Mou!" Nakuru pouted and stuck her tongue out at Eriol.

Eriol sighed. "Where's Spinel anyway?"

"You know I was asking myself the same question! I think he's been trying to hide from me since I told him that I had made special cookies for him." Nakuru said thoughtfully.

"Nonsense, Nakuru. Why would Spinel want to hide from you?" He said ironically while he looked at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggled for a moment. Nakuru sure was quite a guardian.

"It's good to see you're back, Eriol…" A voice said.

Tomoyo lifted up her gaze to the top of the stair and there was Kaho Misuki. Her fourth grade teacher with Spinel resting on her arms.

At first sight she may seemed like she didn't change at all. But after a second Tomoyo noticed that she had cut her hair, now it was shoulder high.

"Daidouji-san, it's good to see you again after such a long time." She said sweetly.

"Misuki-sensei…" Tomoyo bowed at the grown woman and smiled. "It has been a long time."

"There you are Suppi-chan!!" Nakuru said happily.

Spinel glared at her for a moment and then flew over to Eriol's shoulder. "Don't you dare come near me, you baka! And don't call me that!!"

"Such harsh words… you hurt me deep in my soul…" Nakuru said with watery eyes.

"You have no soul."

Nakuru simply glare at him, while Eriol sighed. 

"Care to have a cup pf tea?" Kaho asked turning to see Tomoyo while Nakuru and Spinel continued glaring at each other.

 "I'd love to." Tomoyo answered smiling.

*          *          *

 Sakura smiled happily as she read for the second time the letter that Tomoyo had send her that week. She was glad that her best friend was ok and that she had found Eriol in England. Who ever thought that of all people in that huge country she was going to find none the less than Eriol Hiiragizawa? Well, it is a small world after all. In any case, she was glad that Tomoyo wasn't all alone and that she was making new friends quickly.

"What's that you are reading?" A yellow-looking stuff animal asked from the floor, with his eyes practically glued to the TV screen.

"A letter Tomoyo send me."

"You are alredy sending mail to her?" He asked sounding a little surprise.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I dunno... since you are always lazy to write stuff..."

"Mind your own bussiness, Kero-chan!" She ordered glaring at him.

"In case you didn't notice, I am minding my own bussiness." He said while he continued playing video games.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, while she searched in one of her drawers for her stationary. After all the years, Kero haven't change one little bit, he was still the same sweet tooth and video game adict that he has always been.

"Come on, come and get me you freaking little dwarfs!!" Kero exclaimed while taping harder the buttons of the control.

"Easy, Kero-chan, the control doesn't have the fault you are lossing."

"Oh, shut up! You are distracting me!"

Sakura giggled and decided to drop the nagging. She finally took out a pen and began writting her letter.

_Dear, Tomoyo-chan,_

_The feeling is mutual, you know? I miss you very much, but there's nothing I can do except wait until you come back. But I'm happy that you are liking England. In many books I have read it says that it's a very nice country and that is has many places you could visit!_

_Oh, I'd love to see Sonomi-san. You know that I love her like a mother and there won't be any problem at all. Maybe I can take Syaoran-kun with me to cheer her up as well._

_Sugoi! I can't believe you actually found Eriol-kun in England! See? Now you have someone who could help you out and show you around! I'm also happy that you are making new friends so easily…_

"AHHHH, I lost!!!" Cried Kero with tears in his little eyes.

Sakura sighed. "Should I be surprise?" She asked.

Kero only glared at her. "I'm hungry! Playing video games always make me hungry!"

"And what am I suppose to do about it? You have two hands, you know?"

"Oh, come on, Sakura-chan…" He said with a sweet smile while he flew to her side. "I'm in a mood for spaghettis!" 

"No way! Last time I made spaghettis you ended swimming in the sauce!" She cried while she putted down her stationary.

"But that was because it was reaaaaalllyyyy goooooood." Kero said almost drooling at the thought of spaghetti.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment for the chef?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!!" 

Sakura sighed in resignation. "Fine, fine… I'll make your spaghettis…"

"Can I have some too?" Syaoran asked from the window frame.

"When are you seriously gonna learn to enter through the door?" 

"Sorry… old habit." He said smiling sheepishly. 

"Humph! Chinese brats don't have any kind of manners anyway…" Kero commented glaring at Syaoran.

"Like you do, fluff ball."

"Say that again and I'll show you a fluff ball!!" Kero cried standing in a fighting pose.

"Fluff ball, fluff ball, fluff ball!!!" 

Sakura only sweatdropped. Sometimes she thought she was only surrounded by immature males.

"That's it!!" Kero yelled while he transformed into Cerberus and started chasing Syaoran around the room and out to the hallway.

"Kero-chan!! Stop it!!" Cried Sakura running after Kero. But all she could do was thank kami-samma that neither her brother or her father were home.

"Sure!! Run now that you can you stupid little coward!!" Cerberus cried chasing Syaoran down the stairs.

"Coward?" Syaoran asked stopping dead in his tracks. "I'm not a coward!!"

"We'll see about that!" Cerberus cried giving a final jump to catch Syaoran, but at the same moment Syaoran ducked and Cerberus ended up crashing against the other wall.

"Slow as a poke…" Syaoran commented grinning evilly at Kero, who only glared back at him.

"You two are worthless…" Sakura commented walking down the stairs and helping Syaoran up.

"He started it!!" They both yelled pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started, now you are both going to help me make dinner, is that clear?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot at the floor. 

"Yes, sir!!" They both agreed waving at Sakura in a military style.

"Now march!" She cried signaling toward the kitchen. "Left, left, left, right, left…" She said while Kero and Syaoran walked into the kitchen.

She may be the girl of the group, but she sure did know how to put order between them.

*         *         *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed what I have so far. Please leave your review, I would like to know what you think of this. Should I continue? Anyway, it's gonna take long for me to update this any sooner, I'm moving to college so please be a little patient. Thank you all!


End file.
